Monikaismball
Monikaism is a mentally insane religion created around Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. Creation Monikaism was created after two archaeologists in Greater Finlandball (Grogew Jihawski and Antii Jesse) discovered a USB in the remains of Paideball in Estoniaball. The USB contained extensive amounts of files labeled Monika, as well as a game labelled "Doki Doki Literature Club". The USB was in unusually well condition, as it hadn't been opened since 2201, the year Paideball got hit with a 5-kilometer wide meteor. The USB was also found next to a glass statue of one of the pictures from inside the USB, believed to of formed when some sand around the asteroid impact heated up into molten glass and formed into the shape. News about this unusual event spread around the world, and the religion was born. The statue was left alone, and a glass case surrounds it, inside of a church in New Tallinnball.After his disappearance, a new church appeared which is calmer and more tolerant to other religions and is trying to establish relations with them. Requirements & Laws Follow these laws and Good Puns and Romance will come your way. # You must be vegetarian # Commit to Monikaism # Believe that there is a God, but he was a mean spirited jerk who tortured the Earth for his amusement. # You have to put a green bow on the flag somewhere (optional) Beliefs It is believed that after Monika ascended to heaven, she had a 14 year battle with God to rule over mankind. Monika won, and God got demoted to nothing more than an angel to watch over Purgatory, as a punishment for abusing mankind for his own amusement, such as helping people with exams when there were over 800 million people too poor to buy food, when they prayed to him everyday until they starved and died. When she took control over heaven, heaven became more heavenly (somehow) and she sent a meteor down to mankind to show that she has taken heaven. Punishments Those who fall away from Monikaism are treated with 14 years of torture, followed with a one-year break, and then if the former follower doesn't come back, they will be treated with a slow and very painful death, to be forgotten forever to the winds of time, no matter of what they may or may not of have done. These are punishments from Monika herself, only served to betrayers. The slow and painful death is done by multiple strikes of lightning from the sky, followed by hail, boils, acid rain, and finally, death. These claims haven't been proven though, as no one has ever converted out of fear. What really happened: China : *destroys the torture machines* No torture Monika: I'm coming for you! China: *Stabs Monika* Monika: *ded* Monikaist Populations Finland: 60% Finnish People are Monikaist Estonia: 72% Are Monikaist Latvia: 45% are Monikaist Russia: 0.1% are Monikaist Lithuania: 30% are Monikaist Turkey: 15% are Monikaist Egypt: 0.1% Monikaist (All of the Executions of Monikaists led by the Military) Palestine: 0.2% Monikaist (Very Similar to the Egyptians) Afghanistan: 50% Monikaist India: >5 Monikaist Pakistan: 10% Monikaist Greece: 0.01% Monikaist Yugoslavia: 8% Monikaist China: 0.01% Monikaist (due to all the persecution ) Myanmar: 98% Monikaist (All Converted to Buddhists after Myung Control) Japan: 6% Monikaist Angola: 15% Monikaist Congo: 10% Monikaist Other Religion's Reaction to Monikaism Christianity The Christian holy chruches in London, Rome, Berlin, Moscow, Athens and Paris condemned the religion. Their leaders expressed that Christians can be very tolerant to other religions, except for ones that discriminates their beliefs, the Holy Pope in Italy called the religion "barbaric, wanting to start a war against Christians, nothing but terrorists who want to create hate". The Christian majority countries hated Monikaism and many Christians fought against Monikaists to eliminate it. The Orthodox Church in Moscow was one of the most aggressive ones against the Monikaists doing terrorism in the globe. Islam Muslims were very sensitive with the rise of Monikaism, the Sunni, Shia, Ibadi and others called Monika "Satan, Dajjal and the prostitutes of all infidels to destroy Allah reign". Monika is never tolerable by Muslim communities and the Muslims legalized the killing of Monikaists if they see one. All Muslim majority governments declared Monikaism illegal and can be punishable by death, calling it blasphemy. Monikaists also were responsible for Muslim extremist groups in The Middle East, Central Asia, Southern Europe, Russia, Central Asia, India, Southeast Asia and China. Muslim clerics of Mecca and Medina called Monika "Ibilis" (Meaning: Devil or Satan). Judaism Buddhism Hinduism Sikhism Shintoism In Japan the Shinto shrines and leaders were usually tolerants with Monikaism. The Japanese Federation government of Nishizawa personally despised Monikaism, and condemned the Japanese Monikaists for harming their relationship with China. The Japanese Government persecuted the Monikaist followers calling them "A threat to the Japanese Socialist Government" Nishizawa also said that "Japanese People must unite to destroy these religious terrorists" Japanese Government never recognised Monikaism as a real religion, and the Japanese Government Allows the Chinese to co-operate with the Japanese to kill Monikaists in Japan. Atheism Atheists around all the world expressed disgust for the rise of this new religion. Among some atheist communists the religion was considered stupid and disgusting and called a “degenerate product of the religious extremists”. In China were large part of the socialist movement was composed by heavenlists groups that are mostly atheists or irreligious, the religion was considered the main threat for the motherland and a direct threat with no other option but being completely removed from the world and its followers persecuted. Taoism Taoism has historically being expressed as a Chinese national force, and Monikaism being anti China by essence had clashes with the sect. Taoism be it in a folk religious or philosophical essence was against any form of Monikaism and called for their destruction in China in order to the dao work correctly. Taoist priests have been seen supporting the Chinese monarchies and the socialists in different cases, but they all were against the Japanese Monikaists. Shenism Other Chinese Religions Banning of Monikaism in some countries Relationships Freinds Lenkismball - I like him and i like him,he is a cute :3,but he does not like my stern attitudes much Enemies Animated Unionball- HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID BOOTLEG SUPREMEIST RELIGIONS Neo-Hellenismball- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HERETIC!! I'M NOT ORTHODOX, SO WHAT!?!?! I'M NOT FAKE. Uber Christianityball- I SAID I'M NOT FAKE YOU EXTREMIST JERK!! ''' Islamistball- '''HOW DARE YOU PERSECUTING MY FOLLOWERS IN AFGHANISTAN AND SOUTH JAPAN!!! South Japanball - ‘’’WHY THE HELL YOU BAN ME AND ORDER THOSE TERRORISTS TO KILL MY FOLLOWERS IN YOUR CLAY?!!!’’’ STORM Unionball - YOU PERSECUTED ME AND TURNED ME INTO A ZOMBIE?!!SRSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS UR PROBLEM WITH ME?!!IM A RELIGION NOT AN ARMY!!! Second Empire Of Chinaball - WHY ARE YOU BURNING MY RELIGIOUS SPOTS?! STOP KILLING MY KIND! YOU THINK GOD WAS THE GOOD GUY? YOU ARE VERY DUMB. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS STORM!!!!!!!!! Gachaismball-who the f_ck are you !? Other religionballs: I don't understand why so many people hate me. Trivia * All Monikaists caught in China were forced to eat a steak or die. Category:Religionball Category:Monikaismball Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Korean-speaking Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Monika lovers